The True Happiness
by Greenlies
Summary: Ena and Chloe are looking for a perfect partner that suit Ulrika the best...! Yun is their first victim. Ena/Puniyo, Ulrika/xxxxxxx
1. Part 1: Who is He?

**Ena's Guide to Happiness**

Disclaimer: It's FANFIC, characters, places, items, and blah blah blah, is not mine, Mana Khemia 2: Fall Of The Alchemy is not mine…

* * *

This girl I really care about, she lived with me, she's Ulrika Myberg I was worked with her in her workshop at the Al-revis academy before, but it's an old story. We're running a weapon shop and her lived a happy life, not as a boy/girlfriend but as a family, that's why we looked for each other's back, we started from zero and finished this shop last year it's more than perfect.

But lately... There's something bothering me, Ulrika is such a nice girl, yea... maybe she's a real trouble some times but overall she is kind. I really want her to be happy, she was trying so hard for me to get Puniyo's eyes on me and she's the only one who cheering me up when Mr. Flay was placing a chip on my head, but I never do anything like that for her... That's why, I decided to help her, there's should be a guy she likes right...? I mean she's on that age... Puberty..? I don't really know...

A busy day like always, I'm fixing things and Ulrika was doing some alchemy things, she seemed happy so I guess this is the perfect time to ask her about something...

"When will you get a boyfriend…?" I asked while wiping a mechsword it's Mr. Flay's, "I mean… You already 17 now and I never see you hang out with boys…"  
She showed shocked reaction from my unusual question she turned her back to me, "uuh… umm.. well…"  
It's so funny, she made me laughed hysterically "Don't make that face…! Oh well… I should have known someone like you would never be in love"  
The girls in the sexy(it showing too much skin, so guess it's sexy) red dress looked at me with her silly looks "why'd you asking this anyway..? You already know my love is only for Uryuu right" she grabbed Uryuu's body and made him squeaked by pressing her face with his furry stomach  
I couldn't believe for what I just saw, she's so red, well she always wearing red dress but this time what I mean is her face…! "Why are you blushing...? You look like a boiled crab"  
She turned her face to me, "n-n-no…! No I.. I… I… I… am not"  
I smiled, "you can be honest with me you know…"  
She sat on the floor beside me, "I know… I know… I really trust you more than anyone in the world…" she patted my head. I actually really hate it when people was touching my head but I guess she was an exception (just recently)

After a big silence I get bored and asked her directly, "So who is he…? Is he one of our costumers…?" I gave her a piercing eyes attack,  
"You probably laugh if I tell you…?" she closed her eyes with her hand  
"No I'm not going to laugh…" I'm sighing for this poor girl, then I rubbed her back I could feel that she was relaxed a bit  
"I'm not telling you…" she held her legs closer to her chest  
"Give me a clue…! Is he some one like... Raze? Is he blond…? Brunette…?" This things was making me even more curious. "Or is he someone muscular like Peperoni...?"  
"No way…!" She's laughed, "that's disgusting...! Ups... But Pepperoni isn't disgusting...! He just not quite my type...! I mean totally not my type...!"  
"You don't have to be that mean... C'mon tell me…! C'mon…! You know you want to tell me…!" I giggled at her, I really love it, every expression she made when I annoyed her, she looked like she was trying so hard to keep it a secret but she always failed.  
She pushed me aside, "huh...! Shudup...!"  
"Not gonna happen...! WHO is HE...?"  
"He is NO ONE"  
"RAZE...?"  
"No"  
"YUN?"  
"He is nice but no..."  
"Goto...?"  
"NONONONO...!"  
"Vayne...?"  
"Who the hell is Vayne...?"  
"I don't know...! SO Who's the lucky guy...?"  
"I'm not gonna tell you if I like Mr Tony…!" the blond girl mumbled, "…" maybe she didn't realize she actually really want to tell me…  
"…" she stared at me with a panicked looks plastered on her face, she was really really panicked. "Aaaaaaagh…! I can't believe it…! Me and my stupid mouth…! How embarrassing…!" she buried her face in her hands again shivering like a hamster  
My jaw unexpectedly dropped to the floor, "But he already married…!"  
"I know…! That's why I never told anyone about it…" that girl's face turning gloom, "I know…" she stood, and walked away from me, and started to stirring the big black pot.  
"Ulrika…" I felt a big guilt scratching my heart, I shouldn't bring this up in the first place. To make it up I'm going to find a perfect boyfriend for her…! I already made up my mind

* * *

**Lalalalala making a list for the guy who gonna get paired up with Ulrika (WARNING: SO RANDOM)**


	2. Part 2: The Witch of Failure

**The True Happiness**

MK 2 is not mine... anything related is not mine except this fanfic and it's FAN made**  
**

_It's the second part...! xD_

_thx for the reviews...! sorry it took me so long to revive... :_

* * *

Well it's about time I'm doing something… I needed to get information about Ulrika's type first, so who should I asked…? Her slave (Pepperoni)? Her Stalker (Gotou)? Her Bestfriend(Chloe)? Or should I asked… No, there's no one I could think about….

Pepperoni is too stupid, and he definitely would say that he is the guy for her  
Gotou, Not as stupid as Pepperoni but still, but he must have the same answer as Pepperoni…  
Chloe, she is the smartest among all of those idiots for sure, but when she got her hands on the problem it's always make my live on the edge, A.K.A: DEAD

Even if I said all of those things, I still standing in front of Chloe's workshop, she was a famous witch of failure, her works always good at the starts and messed up in the end, but she still have good business going on…

"Excuse me…" I opened the fancy doors, and entered the pitch black room, there was a scary giggle, I recognized that laugh it's Chole's, "Chole…?" I called her name…  
She turned the light on "Yes My dear long lost friend Enarsia… What do you need with my 100% job assignment well-done…?" she totally lied 100% badly  
I rubbed my hair, "yeah… yeah… I need a boyfriend"  
"What…? So after get turned down by Puniyo you decide to be a gay…!" Chloe was so annoying like always  
"Not me…! For Ulrika…! And I'm not turned down by Puniyo at all…!" this things always irritated me  
She smirked, "Just chill out shortie…! So it's going well between you and Puniyo then…?" she asked innocently  
"well… Actually, she is really busy lately and we've been…." She distracted me again, "He… hey…! Wait I'm here about Ulrika…!" Why I always get trapped by this annoying witch  
"Yea…? What about her…?" Chole raised her eye brows, "She's fine right…? You don't make her cry right?"  
She actually missed her and worried about her, "Yes she's fine and healthy…" I saw Chloe's face softened after hearing her condition, "but she's in a love trouble…"  
"Hmm… Is this guy need some incantation all over his body…?" Chloe asked coldly  
"No…! He is not doing anything to her…!" I gulped down my saliva  
"Oh… So Mr. Tony doesn't know he has a fan yet then…?" Chloe asked out of curiosity  
I nodded, so she knew about it, "Yes he doesn't that's why I need your advice, I think it's inappropriate to steal some else husband so…"  
"Why don't we look for another guy that right for her…?" Chloe smiled, and I nodded, "well… I guess we should try it one by one then…"  
"Huh…? What…?" I don't quite understand  
The brunette sighed "We try everyone to date her one by one and look who is going to stay with her…"  
I nodded, "Oh…!" and clapped my hands

That brunette girl turned her back on me and walked away, "my Incantation… That pink one… Where did I put that thing…", and after several minutes she's back with a weird pink bottle on her hand, "let's go to Yun's place…"  
"What…? Why Yun..?"  
"Because he's HOT…"

"And Nice…"  
"Ok…"

* * *

**A/N: Save the best for the last…! xD…! Sorry for Razerika fans…! Just wait for several chaps kay…! xD**


End file.
